civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
The Good Citizen
illustration in Heroes of the Fiery Cross 1928]] illustration in The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy 1925]] The Good Citizen was a sixteen-page monthly political periodical edited by Bishop Alma White and illustrated by Reverend Branford Clarke. The Good Citizen was published from 1913 until 1933 by the Pillar of Fire Church at their headquarters in Zarephath, New Jersey in the United States. White used the publication to expose "political Romanism in its efforts to gain the ascendancy in the U.S." In 1915 the publication's anti-Catholic rhetoric aroused the local population in Plainfield, New Jersey and a mob formed to threaten the Pillar of Fire Church. By 1921 the publication was a strong supporter of the Ku Klux Klan. Content The Good Citizen espoused the political views of Alma White and consisted of essays, speeches and cartoons promoting women's equality, anti-Catholicism, antisemitism, nativism, white supremacy and the Ku Klux Klan. The tract also contained numerous topically provocative illustrations by Reverend Branford Clarke. Ku Klux Klan and anti-Catholicism According to Wyn Craig Wade in his 1998 book The Fiery Cross: White was also probably the most active and prolific fundamentalist minister in the 1920s. ... Her value to the Klan, however, came from her viciously anti-Catholic magazine, The Good Citizen, and her easily readable theological tracts that simultaneously found scriptural support for the Invisible Empire KKK and excoriation for the Catholic Church. ... Her books abounded with conspiracy themes: "We hail the K.K.K. in the great movement that is now on foot ... Were it not that the press is throttled by Rome and her Hebrew allies, astounding revelations would be made, showing the public the necessity for the rising of the Heroes of the Fiery Cross." White supremacy and racism against African Americans The following is from the text of a speech given by Alma White on December 31, 1922 at the Pillar of Fire Church at 123 Sterling Place, Brooklyn, New York and published in the February, 1923 (Vol. 11 No. 2) edition of The Good Citizen. The speech is titled "Ku Klux Klan and Woman's Causes" and the section of the speech which is reprinted below is titled "White Supremacy." "The Klansmen stand for the supremacy of the white race, which is perfectly legitimate and in accordance with the teachings of the Holy Writ, and anything that has been decreed by the Almighty should not work a hardship on the colored race...It is within the rights of civilization for the white race to hold the supremacy; and no injustice to the colored man to stay in the environment where he was placed by the Creator.” ... When the black man was liberated it was time for women to be enfranchised, without which the colored man with his newly-acquired rank became her political master. Such reflections make one feel that man’s delinquency has been almost unpardonable.” ...The white women bore the sting of humiliation for more than half a century in being placed in an inferior position to the black men in the use of the ballot and the rights of citizenship... “To whom shall we look to champion the cause and to protect the rights of women? Is there not evidence that the Knights of the Klu sic Klux Klan are the prophets of a new and better age?” Books from The Good Citizen White published three books that were compendiums of the essays, speaches and cartoons from it entitled The Ku Klux Klan In Prophecy (1925), Klansmen: Guardians of Liberty (1926), and Heroes of the Fiery Cross (1928). In 1943 White reprinted her Klan books as a three volume set under the title Guardians of Liberty. In 1929, Ray Bridwell White, White's son and President of Zarephath Bible Institute published The Truth in Satire Concerning Infallible Popes which also was a compendium of his essays that had originally been published in The Good Citizen. Backlash In 1918, 500 members of the New York City Roman Catholic parish of Our Lady of Lourdes called on the United States Postmaster General to exclude The Good Citizen from the US mail. Existing copies Copies of The Good Citizen are available in six US libraries: *Brigham Young University Library (extensive collection) *Denver Public Library *University of Texas Libraries - Austin *Duke University Library *Syracuse University *New York Public Library (extensive collection) External links *[http://www.flickr.com/photos/tags/almawhite/ Images published in The Good Citizen] on Flickr References Further reading * * * * Category:Ku Klux Klan Category:Anti-Catholicism in the United States Category:Antisemitism Category:Pillar of Fire Church Category:American political magazines Category:Conservative American magazines Category:Racism in the United States Category:Christian fundamentalism Category:Discrimination in the United States Category:Publications established in 1913 Category:Publications disestablished in 1933 Category:Racism Category:White supremacy in the United States